Fate
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: O destino foi lançado, a profecia conhecida... mas o que mais o perturba não é o destino que aguarda seu filho... mas sim as palavras daquele único que se dispôs a tudo para ajudálo. O que era aquele novo sentimento? YAOI AshuraTaishakuten


**Disclaimer: **RG Veda é propriedade do grupo CLAMP. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Nota: Este fanfic contém spoilers sobre o último volume do mangá da série. Se não quer vê-los… recomendo que volte daqui mesmo.**

**Fate**

– _**O que é que você quer? – perguntara-lhe.**_

– … _**você.**_

Aquelas palavras o abalavam havia algum tempo… desde que falara com ele, desde que lhe pedira ajuda… em troca, era aquilo que ele queria… nunca poderia imaginar ouvir algo como aquilo vindo dele. Mas… desde aquele dia… devia admitir que estivera pensando em tudo, que estivera pensando no que ele lhe dissera… e desde aquele dia… desde aquela simples palavra… começava a perceber um novo sentimento que ainda não tinha percebido dentro de si. E por mais incrível que parecesse… _ele_ ocupava mais os seus pensamentos do que _a profecia_.

Estivera tão perdido em seus pensamentos que só despertou depois de ter sido chamado pela terceira vez pelo Tentei.

– Ashura-ou… – ele virou o rosto para atender ao imperador. – Alguma coisa errada? Me parece abalado hoje…

– Não só hoje, papai… Ashura-ou está assim há alguns dias, não? – a jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos escuros tomara a palavra.

– Não é nada, Tentei, Kisshouten… – Ashura respondeu, com o sorriso simples de sempre.

– Tem certeza, Ashura-ou? – o Tentei tomou a palavra novamente.

– Sim. – Ashura respondeu. – Está tudo bem… eu acho que vou dar uma volta.

– Claro. – o Tentei concordou, e Ashura não demorou mais para levantar-se e se afastar da companhia dos outros dois.

Claro que estava perturbado… estava muito perturbado… as profecias de Kuyo nunca estavam erradas, mas ele queria que aquilo fosse mentira, queria que seu filho não tivesse aquele destino… e ainda assim queria que ele nascesse. Mas a proposta que _ele_ lhe fizera era algo que lhe perturbava ainda mais. Ele dissera… dissera que faria tudo para evitar que aquilo se tornasse verdade… lhe prometera que iria até mesmo se tornar Tentei, para que pudesse reger tudo, para que pudesse controlar o caminho das seis estrelas… e mesmo que o sangue de muitos fosse desperdiçado, ele faria de tudo para evitar o despertar do próximo Ashura-ou.

Estava andando pelo enorme castelo, completamente sem rumo… estava do mesmo jeito quando o encontrara e ele lhe tinha dito tudo aquilo. Por todos os deuses, como aquilo lhe perturbava… a profecia era perturbadora… mas lembrar-se a cada segundo das palavras dele era ainda pior… a cada minuto que se passava, começava a se convencer de que queria o mesmo que ele… ainda assim… o _medo_ começava a lhe assolar pela primeira vez em sua vida. Estava com medo do que poderia acontecer se o selo de Ashura fosse quebrado… se o selo da Shura-to fosse quebrado…

Sem que percebesse, seus pés o haviam guiado até seu quarto. Fechou a porta ao entrar, sentou-se na cama enorme e deitou-se em seguida. Fechou os olhos que fitavam o teto incansavelmente, e então, minutos depois, sentiu um toque leve em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos para encarar um rosto feminino de feições conhecidas. Era ela… a mulher que carregava o próximo Ashura-ou no ventre.

– Ashura-ou… – ela chamou por seu nome, com aquele mesmo sorriso cínico de sempre. Ele já sabia o que ela estava tramando… mas ainda carregava seu filho no ventre… ainda era a sua mulher e uma das guardiãs do selo de Shura-to. – É difícil vê-lo descansando, algo de errado?

– Não. – ele disse simplesmente, pousando os olhos sobre a pedra que jazia na testa dela.

A jovem ficou em silêncio, observando os olhos dele fixos em sua jóia. Alguns minutos e ele tinha erguido a mão até tocar a pedra na testa dela. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o delicado toque dele.

– Tem certeza que não há nada de errado? – ela perguntou mais uma vez.

– Sim. – Ashura reafirmou, baixando a mão e sentando-se na cama, desviando o olhar da mulher.

– Não parece bem… estou preocupada. – ela insistiu, e Ashura começou a se irritar com aquela insistência… não gostava disso… não gostava de lembrar que ela daria a luz ao seu filho… e ela não sabia o que dizia a profecia. Na verdade, nem sabia que _existia_ uma profecia.

– Não precisa se preocupar, Shashi. – virou-se para ela, sorrindo tranqüilamente. – Sua preocupação não fará bem ao bebê.

Ela sorriu em resposta ao sorriso dele e ao que ele tinha dito.

– Vai ser um jovem tão lindo como seu pai, tenho certeza. – ela disse, colocando a mão sobre o ventre.

Ele apenas sorriu… não sabia o que dizer… não sabia o que falar do próprio filho depois de descobrir o destino que lhe aguardava. Beijou a testa da mulher num sinal de proteção e carinho.

– Você precisa descansar. – Ashura disse, afastando-se dela, com uma mão ainda sobre sua face. – Precisa repousar.

– Você sempre tão atencioso. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

– Só estou pensando no melhor para meus tesouros. – ele respondeu. – Deite-se. Durma.

– Tem razão… estou um pouco cansada. – ela disse, já se deitando na cama.

Ashura se levantou quando a mulher deitou-se na cama, ela estranhou o ato dele.

– Não vai deitar também, Ashura-ou? – ela perguntou, confusa com a atitude dele.

– Eu vou dar uma volta… só preciso de um pouco de ar puro… – Ashura respondeu, seguindo até a porta do aposento. – Durma bem, Shashi.

Ela apenas meneou a cabeça num sinal positivo e ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Mais uma vez se via entre os longos e silenciosos corredores daquele enorme castelo. Não havia movimento… já estava de noite. Andou mais uma vez sem rumo… não agüentava, não conseguia ficar perto dela… e ao mesmo tempo, queria ver seu filho nascer, queria tê-lo consigo… mas não poderia. Não podia.

Novamente aquele estranho sentimento de medo percorria suas entranhas… sentia calafrios pelo corpo ao lembrar-se de cada uma das palavras da profecia. Por que aquilo tinha que lhe acontecer?

Sem que percebesse, seus pés o tinham deixado diante de uma nova porta… a porta de aposentos que bem conhecia. Mas… por que estava ali? Será que a vontade de vê-lo era assim tão grande? Aquele sentimento que crescia dentro de si desde aquelas poucas palavras estava começando a se tornar _desejo_?

Mas o que estava pensando afinal? Levou uma das mãos ao rosto, fechando os olhos por uns segundos e suspirando pesadamente… não devia estar ali… não devia… mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que era o melhor lugar a se estar, afinal, era a única pessoa que sabia de tudo, que estava disposto a ajudá-lo… e agora percebia… a única pessoa ao lado da qual queria estar… se o destino não tivesse sido tão cruel.

Antes mesmo de pensar em se virar e voltar para seu quarto, ouviu uma voz que lhe chamou vinda da porta que estivera observando minutos atrás.

– Ficar parado olhando pra porta não vai fazê-la abrir magicamente… – era aquela conhecida voz. – … Ashura-ou.

– Tai… Taishakuten. – Ashura levantou o rosto para encará-lo bem diante de si.

– Entre… – Taishakuten afastou-se, dando espaço para que o outro entrasse em seu quarto.

Ashura ficou alguns minutos associando a informação, e então, finalmente baixou a cabeça e entrou no local, deixando que Taishakuten fechasse a porta atrás de si.

– Você pelo visto anda muito perturbado desde a profecia de Kuyo. – Taishakuten disse, depois de fechada a porta.

Ashura estava parado no meio dos aposentos, com o olhar perdido no nada diante de si. Taishakuten continuava parado ao lado da porta, observando Ashura de costas para ele, pensativo.

– Sim… – Ashura finalmente respondeu, suspirando pesadamente. Não era aquilo que o estava perturbando tanto…

– Não há porque se preocupar. – Taishakuten disse, aproximando-se de Ashura, ainda de costas. Tocou os fios de cabelo dele, segurando-os entre suas mãos… eram lindos fios negros… – Eu lhe prometi… farei de tudo para que o selo de Ashura não seja quebrado.

– Taishakuten… – Ashura virou-se lentamente, erguendo os olhos para encarar o homem visivelmente mais alto que ele. Demorou-se por uns segundos a encarar os olhos dele, eram olhos preocupados… bonitos olhos, mas preocupados. – Eu acredito que vai cumprir a promessa…

– Tem algo mais que o esteja perturbando, Ashura? – Taishakuten voltou a perguntar, estranhando a expressão de lamento no rosto do outro.

Ashura continuou a encarar o rosto dele por alguns segundos, em silêncio… e então, baixou os olhos mais uma vez, para fitar um nada diante de si. Suspirou discretamente e finalmente respondeu.

– Não. – respondeu vacilante.

– Ashura… – já era a segunda vez que ele não o chamava de Ashura-ou, parecia ainda mais preocupado. Ashura sentiu quando a mão dele tocou seu queixo, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça para encará-lo uma vez mais. – Vou perguntar uma vez mais… tem algo mais que o esteja perturbando?

Ashura hesitou uma vez mais… seus olhos vacilaram e sentiu que queria cair ali mesmo, encarando aqueles olhos indagadores… naquele momento, apenas naquele momento, encarando-o tão fixamente… tinha certeza do que queria… era indubitável que o queria para si… como não tinha percebido antes? Como fora tão idiota? Era sempre ele que estava lá… era sempre ele que lhe ajudava, lhe entendia. Era ele que lutaria para mudar o destino por _sua_ causa.

– Ashura… – Taishakuten chamou-lhe uma vez mais, querendo uma resposta para sua pergunta.

– … você. – ele respondeu finalmente, fechando os olhos. Não pôde ver a expressão confusa que surgiu no rosto do homem diante de si. – Você me perturba, Taishakuten…

– Como…? – Taishakuten não teve tempo de terminar sua pergunta, ou ao menos de começá-la direito… Ashura lhe interrompera.

– Você me perturba… – Ashura continuou, ainda com os olhos fechados. – … por eu não ter percebido antes o quanto o queria.

Taishakuten continuou completamente sem reação depois do que ele falara. Abaixou a mão quase que de maneira instintiva. Não conseguia sequer acreditar que estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo de Ashura.

Ashura mantinha os olhos fechados e, dessa vez, encostou a testa no peito de Taishakuten, levando uma das mãos até o braço dele, segurando-o como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele não fugiria.

– Pela primeira vez… em minha vida… – ele começou a falar, num tom de voz vacilante. – Tenho medo. Tenho medo do que pode acontecer por _minha_ causa… também tenho medo… por ter que deixá-lo carregar um fardo que devia ser meu… tenho medo… _por ter que perdê-lo…_

– Não tenha medo. – Taishakuten disse, envolvendo-o com o braço que ele não segurava, repousando o queixo no topo da cabeça dele. – Eu cumprirei com a minha promessa… tendo-o comigo aqui e agora… é o suficiente para mim… esqueça, esqueça do que pode acontecer num futuro. Estamos juntos _agora_.

Ashura deixou que seus braços envolvessem a cintura dele, abraçou-o com força, escondendo mais o seu rosto no peito dele… era reconfortante ter alguém para confiar… ter alguém que pudesse ouvir cada um de seus medos e que pudesse compreendê-lo… ter alguém para _amar_.

– Nunca deixarei que tema nada… não enquanto eu estiver aqui. – Taishakuten segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, e fê-lo encará-lo mais uma vez. Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera o grande Ashura-ou… conseguia ver medo em seus olhos… uma expressão realmente temerosa.

Não deixou espaço para que o outro falasse e então, uniu seus lábios aos dele, num beijo já tão desejado por ambos. Não houve resistência… Ashura retribuiu o gesto, sentindo-se pela primeira vez em muito tempo… _completo_.

Mas… mesmo que estivessem juntos ali… naquele momento… o destino que os aguardava não poderia ser mudado jamais…

– _**Tudo o que eu tenho… agora é tudo seu…**_

**Fim**

**Domo minna!**

**Duas fics de RG Veda em um só dia! XD**

**É, eu tava inspirada hoje… mentira, essa aqui foi pequenininha. Bom, eu só fiz essa fic porque meus dedos estavam coçando pra escrever com esse casal… então, saiu um ficlet mesmo, que eu adorei mesmo escrever!**

**Por menor e mais simples que tenha sido a fic… eu gostei dela. Sim, eu sou doida XD**

**Acho que foi a menor fic que escrevi até agora, afora os desafios do mdf e talz.**

**Bom, pra quem ler, se gostar e achar que mereço um comentário… ficarei feliz de recebê-lo! )**

**Kissus, ja ne! **


End file.
